


Bonded

by Deziroo



Series: ~Bonded~ [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O elements?, Angel!Reader, F/M, Fluff, I don't even know anymore, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, XReader, all I know is this is cute, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform, he's a cutie, i adore cas, im not really sure, or should I say /reader, this is still cute, with a smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhhhh.... How do I summarize this? ~Dezi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

Being on earth to you was... Strange. Things here were different than heaven, nothing was as bright or pristine looking as it was. But you found a sort of... ease in it all. You found some things were simpler on earth than in heaven.

Currently you were walking through a rose garden, till you heard the prayers-his prayers.

"Okay, I'm... Unfamiliar with this end of the process." You'd recognize that voice anywhere, it was him, it was Castiel, your bonded, your mate.

When the great fall happened you'd thought he died from it because you'd felt the tie of his grace to yours being severed leaving you feeling cold and alone, but this! This changed everything! This meant that Castiel -your angel- was alive!.... But..... Why was he praying? Curious of this you continued to listen.

"I am aware that no one may be listening-" he continued "um, but i-I do need assistance. I have questions and there appear to be no answers. I wouldn't presume to ask for help if I weren't desperate, but I NEED help. I'm lost. I need your guidance. PLEASE, hear my prayer..."

"Hello Castiel." You said upon appearing inside a motel room.

"(Y/n).." Cas smiled softly "how did you find me?"

"I heard your prayers of course."

"Oh, of course.." He sat down on the edge of the bed, intertwining one of his hands with yours and softly tugging it so you perched yourself on his lap "how have you been?"

"I have been well mate." You whispered happily "i am immensely better now that I am back with you."

"As am I... Mate." The word sounded so foreign on his tongue since it had been so long since he'd said it.

The last time he'd said that word was long, long ago. Before he had been tasked with raising the righteous man from hell, the two of you had just finished the bonding process and we're now full fledged mates, you were ready to be together, nest maybe even produce a fledgling or two... But then he had to pull Dean Winchester from hell, and from then on everything became so hard and complicated, the two of you barley talked let along were able to be together intimately, you hoped that seeing him now maybe would make it so that you'd be able to talk to him about the subject.

"I was worried for your safety mate.." You whispered as you nuzzled his neck, rubbing your scent back onto him as it had faded over time.

"As was I.." He agreed as he began to scent you in return "I hope that the fall did not injure you too severely.."

"My wings may be damaged but all that matters is that I am back in your arms..." You whispered your reply as you began to press feather light kisses up his neck.

"I am happy to be back with you bonded..." Castiel whispered softly, lifting your chin so your E/C gaze met his azure one.

"As am I...but Castiel there seems to be something wrong, I am unable to see your wings-" you held a hand over his vessels heart "and I am unable to detect your grace..... did something happen to you?"

He seemed at a loss for words and avoided your gaze, ducking his head down in shame.

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you..." He said mournfully

"Why not mate?" You asked soothingly, tilting his head up, his gaze meeting yours "please bonded, it pains me to see you in such despair.."

"I am afraid to tell you for fear that you will resent me..." He looked to you with sadness in his eyes making you want to just take your grace and warm him up, make him feel safe and dispel all these upsetting ideas of his.

"Castiel-" you cradled his face in your hands, drawing soothing circles on his cheek bones with your thumbs "we are mates, we are bonded.. There is nothing you could say to ever make me resent you."

He looked to you, unsureness in his eyes as he thought over what you'd said before drawing in a deep breath "Metatron... He-he put together a spell that would dispel all angels from heaven.... And I assisted him, unknowingly, until it was too late.. One of the ingredients was Angels grace..."

You furrowed your brow "I do not understand, you gave Metatron your grace so that he may seal the gates and dispel us all from heaven?"

"No, I was unaware that the outcome was for everyone to be dispelled and I certainly didn't know he needed my grace... Until it was too late of course.." Castiel hung his head in shame, his eyes avoiding yours.

"Oh bonded.." You muttered sadly as you let him lay his head on your chest, running your fingers through his dark hair.

"You must despise me now (Y/n)..."

You continued in silence, running your fingers through his hair as he cried, hot tears falling from his eyes and landing on your chest, rolling down the exposed cleavage of your breasts.

"I do not despise you Castiel..." You muttered softly to him "I could never despise you, I love you too much. You are my bonded, my mate, my love. And even if I tried I could never, because I know that your love is in the right place..."

He looked up at you with bleary eyes and tear streaked cheeks "you do not despise me?"

You shook your head with a soft smile "I could never my sweet angel..."

"Thank you (Y/n). Thank you oh so much..." He whispered before pressing a fleeting kiss to your lips

"For what Castiel?"

"For not hating me, for staying by me... just being you... olani hoath ol.." He said softly, pressing another fleeting kiss to your lips.

"olani hoath ol...." You replied, curling up in his arms, just basking in the quiet of being together.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this into like a mini-series, cuz I feel that I could take this somewhere... I don't know, thoughts? ~Dezi <3


End file.
